Douglas TenNapel
Doug TenNapel (born July 10, 1966) is the creator of Earthworm Jim. Biography Doug TenNapel was born in Norwalk, California and raised in the town of Denair, California. He started out as an animator on Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series. He soon began working in the video game industry on projects like 1993's Jurassic Park and Stimpy's Invention for the Sega Genesis and The Jungle Book for the SNES and Sega Genesis. In 1993, he created Earthworm Jim, the character who would star in Shiny Entertainment's 1994 video game, toy line, and cartoon series. In 1996, working for DreamWorks, he created The Neverhood for the PC. The sequel, entitled Skullmonkeys, followed in 1998. The most recently game Armikrog was a kickstarter success. In the late 90s Doug TenNapel began work on his first feature length live action film, Mothman, although as of 2002, the film was not finished. In television, TenNapel was the creator of the Project G.e.e.K.e.R. cartoon series for CBS, and was a consulting producer on the ABC series Push, Nevada with Ben Affleck. Creative Works Writing Doug TenNapel released his first graphic novel in 1998: GEAR, a surreal epic based on his real life cats, Simon, Waffle, Gordon and Mr. Black in a war against dogs and insects using giant robots as weapons. The cats from GEAR would eventually become the Nickelodeon series Catscratch. He has completed several graphic novels since, and continues to write and create original stories. *They Called Him Evil (1991) *Gear (1999) *''Creature Tech'' (2002) *''Tommysaurus Rex'' (2004) *''Earthboy Jacobus'' (2005) *''Iron West'' (2006) *Colour re-release of GEAR (2007) *''Black Cherry'' (2007) *''Flink'' (2007) *''Monster Zoo'' (2008) *''Power Up'' (2009) *''Ghostopolis'' (2010) *Bad Island (2011) *Cardboard (2012) *Nnewts - Escape from the Lizzarks (2015) *Nnewts - The Rise of Herk (2016) *Nnewts - The Battle for Amphibopolis (2016) *GEAR 20th Anniversary edition Publisher: Image Comics July 17, 2018 *Creature Tech (New edition) Publisher: Image Comics January 8, 2019 *Bigfoot Bill - March 2019 *Earthworm Jim The Comic: Launch The Cow - In Development Music and Album Art TenNapel did the cover art for several of Five Iron Frenzy's albums, including a sculpture for their live album, Proof That the Youth Are Revolting. TenNapel has also created album covers and artwork for several Daniel Amos CDs, The 1999 tribute to the band, When Worlds Collide, the Neverhood soundtrack Imaginarium: Songs from the Neverhood and others. He formed a band called "Truck" with Ed Schofield which was released as a CD in 2003 under the label "Records by The Neverhood". Film Work KogHead and Meatus - a short film ultimately not picked up. Sockbaby (2004-2008) - Internet series spanning four episodes. Written and directed by Doug TenNapel. Episode four was directed by Doug TenNapel and John Soares. Episode four starred Doug Jones (Hellboy 2, Pan's Labyrinth), Jon Heder (Napoleon Dynamite) and Dan Heder. Go Sukashi! (2009) - An episodic spoof of Japanese Super Sentai-style shows in association with WestHavenBrook (whom he collaborated with on Sockbaby), Watanabe Entertainment and Dentsu, based on a character by Shoko Nakagawa (who appears in the films), starring John Soares and Brooke Brodack. External Links *Doug TenNapel *TenNapel *Go Sukashi! *Sockbaby.com *Westhavenbrook *https://www.facebook.com/dougtennapel/ *https://twitter.com/tennapel *Doug TenNapel YouTube Channel *https://www.instagram.com/dougtennapel/ *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Creator/DougTenNapel *https://www.scholastic.com/teachers/authors/doug-tennapel/ *https://www.amazon.com/Doug-TenNapel/e/B001K7Z214 *https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/tennapel/doug-tennapel-sketchbook-archives *https://www.goodreads.com/author/similar/45687.Doug_TenNapel *https://www.brainyquote.com/authors/doug_tennapel *http://rocketworm.com/doug-tennapel.html *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0855066/ *https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/45687.Doug_TenNapel *https://tennapel.wordpress.com/ *Koghead & Meatus *Earthworm Jim Launch The Cow Category:People Category:Developers Category:Voice Actors